Spirited Away: Haku's Return
by ClearEyes
Summary: What will happen to Chihiro when Haku comes back to pick her up and the only thing he says is "your in danger" without further explanation? I don't even know that myself... RATED FOR SAFETY.
1. Pilot: Before it Began

Spirited Away: Haku's Return

Hey everyone! This is officially my first publication, so forgive my mistakes. Also, I'm not a native speaker of the English lenguage, so please spare my mistakes and spelling.

I really don't know how the review thing works, but please write something. Even if it's something like _"your story sucks"_ because, after all, this is my first time and so works out as a test.

Thank you all who actually take time reading this and I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this and everything goes to their respective owners.**

PILOT

Chihiro made her way through the crowed trying to get to her seat.

She was now sixteen and the opening ceremony was starting in her high school. You see, after she returned to the human world, she became pretty independent and did most of the things on her own, much to her parents' surprise.

She found her seat next to Saia, her best friend. They met at her new school six years ago.

She hadn't told anybody anything about the spirit world. Had she been six year old, maybe; but when a teenager tells you a magical story about how she went to the spirit world, her parents were turned to pigs, and how she saved them it becomes weird.

Even though, she still used the hairband Zeniba gave her, just as a reminder that it had been real, and just a dream.

"It's starting Chihiro! Where were you?" Saia asked her.

"Sorry. I was caught in the crowd."

"Shh! It's about to start!"

The principal stood up in front of everyone and started giving his speech when suddenly everything went dark. Everyone screamed and it took a lot of time before the principal and the teachers could calm everyone.

It looked like a blackout but for Chihiro it was something else. There was something fishy about it.

Someone grabbed her by the hand and took her away from the crowd. At first, she thought it was Saia, but the hand that was holding her was way too strong.

"Hey let go of me!" She told whoever was holding her like that.

"SHHH" the person whispered and left the ceremony hall.

The bright light from the oustide blinded her and she had to cover her eyes. When she opened them, she couldn't believe who she saw.

"HAKU!" Chihiro said and embraced him; but both of them almost fall because of it.

"Chihiro, listen! You're in danger here; we need to get you out. Now." He said looking around himself, watching his back as his someone could have followed him.

"But…" Haku changed into his dragon form "I can't go now. Not like this. You haven't explained anything to me yet, anyways."

Haku changed back, looking upset. "Chihiro, we need to leave. If anything happens to you, I won't forgive myself…"

"But what can be so wrong that you must take me away? And why wouldn't you forgive yourself? Did you do something wrong?"

Then, the sound of an explosion came from the hall. Half of the ceiling and a whole wall came down. From the dust appeared a big snake-like-monster. If Chihiro hadn't been so shocked up, then she would have notice the rider: a shaped-like-man monster made out of shadows with glowing red eyes.

"Now we really have to leave Chihiro" said Haku, turned back into a dragon and this time grabbed Chihiro without even asking.

"How rude, Haku! Let me down! My friends are in there and I need to tell my parents that I'm okay!" Chihiro screamed.

Haku didn't slow down nor made any attempt to land. But he wasn't heading to the entrance of the Spiritual World; he was going to her house.

They landed right on the front door and Haku turned into a human again. "Here we are. Say goodbye to your parents and grab some things that you think you'll need."

That shocked her "Why? Where are you going to take me?"

"Somewhere safe; if you stay here not only will you be in danger, but your parents and all the people close to you also. I'll wait here."

Chihiro entered the house. There she found her mom cleaning the house but her father had gone to work. "Mom, I need to tell you something…"

Her mom was surprised to see her in the house at that hour (ten o' clock). They sat in the couch and Chihiro explained what has happened six years ago when they were moving. Naturally, her mother didn't remember anything and found it hard to believe. When she finished that story she told her what had happened in school and that Haku had come back to take her away.

Her mother freaked out. She wasn't let her little girl leave with some strange guy that claimed to be a guardian spirit. Of course she wouldn't let her go.

Then Haku entered the house as well and casted a sleeping spell on Chihiro's mother. "Make sure she remembers everything" Chihiro told Haku, while whipping a tear off her face. "Now, I'll go get my stuff. Wait here."

Haku hated to watch Chihiro suffer, but it was necessary. He wouldn't let Chihiro die.

A few minutes later Chihiro came down and they both left.

"Chihiro, I know this id hard for you and I want you to feel safe with me because I'll do anything to protect you."

"From what?" she said, clearly upset and almost crying "You want to know something? I don't read minds. How can you tell me to pack up and leave without an explanation?"

"I promise I'll explain everything later" Haku said with his heart on this to protect my his hand.

"You better. Now let's get going before I change my mind. Oh, and just so you know, I'm doing this just to protect my parents."

Haku turned into a dragon again and they headed the spiritual world. Chihiro had no idea or dind't wanted to realize how much those words hurtes the dragon that was now protecting her.


	2. Things Get Complicated

Spirited Away: Haku's Return

Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. It really means a lot.

Please remember that the last one was the "PILOT"; so the real story kind of begins here :D

Thanks a lot!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this and everything goes to their respective owners.**

Chihiro was thinking.

Haku and her had arrived to the bath house again a few hours ago and everyone was excited to see her again, specially Kamaji and Lin. But Chihiro wasn't in the mood so she just left. She went to the bridge and sat there, looking at the sky.

_What was I thinking? Why did I talked to him like that? I mean, it's not like I didn't want to see him or come back to Spiritual World. It's just... "_Oh! My head is a mess!" She screamed out of frustration.

She was so focus on her that she didn't notice someone behind her back. Observing. Hunting her.

Hadn't Haku arrived that precise moment Chihiro would've been attacked.

"Chihiro" he said, hesitantly "I-I wanted to apologize... For everything. I know I haven't explained anything to you and..."

He stopped because Chihiro had raised her hand in front of him. "You won't apologize, Kohaku." Haku stared at her confused "I will" now he was looking more confused "I shouldn't have talked to you that way. The truth is..." she blushed "I also wanted to see you. I know you are trying to protect me..."

In that moment, Haku pushed Chihiro to the ground, not letting her finish. "How rude of you, Haku, I..." Chihiro raised his head and saw a shaped-like-man monster made out of shadows with glowing red eyes (she didn't notice it before, remember?) "Haku... what's that?" Chihiro said terrified, still on the ground.

"The reason I brought you back" he replied, putting himself between Chihiro and the shadow man; ready to fight. Then, behind both of them, appeared another shadow man.

"Haku!" Chihiro screamed when it grabbed her from the ankle. Haku turned around and a white blade appeared in his hands. With it, he killed the shadow man, which dissipated into the air, then, he attacked the other shadow man, which also vanished.

He rushed to Chihiro "Chihiro! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, kind of..."Haku helped her up. But when Chihiro tried to lean on her ankle... "My ankle, Haku. It hurts".

"Let me see." He took gently the ankle. He almost lets it go when he saw it. Her ankle was pitch black.

Chihiro noticed his reaction and also took a peek to her ankle "OH MY GOD! What's that?" She freaked out and started screaming. Trying to push Haku away and wanting to run away from everything.

"Chihiro... Chihiro... CHIHIRO! Calm Down!" Haku yelled at her and she looked at him deeply scared "I'm sorry I yelled, but freaking out won't solve things. Let me try something. Sit down."

Chihiro, still shocked, by both: Haku's reaction and her ankle, did as she was told. She breathed deeply many times, trying not to cry, while Haku examined her ankle.

"Didn't you bring me back to protect me?" She told him, without really thinking. Haku stopped a moment in shock but then continued the examination.

"Yes. Had we stayed in the human world I couldn't have protected you."

"Well, it's not like you did a good job now, did you?" Having realized what she said she covered her mouth. "Haku, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear."

"No. You're right Chihiro. I didn't do a good job right now." He said, deeply hurt "It's just that... I may go to your world, but I can't use my powers there. That's why I brought you here and still, you got hurt. I'm the one who should be sorry. Let's go back to the bath house." Haku stood up.

"But... I can't walk." Chihiro said, reaching for his sleeve; really trying not to cry. Which didn't matter because Haku noticed how scared she was.

"I'll carry you." He lifted Chihiro in his arms as she blushed. He didn't notice it, though. He was lost in thought._ I'm such an... I should have protected her! I should have been faster! I need to get something to her ankle fast, or else..._

"Haku" Chihiro said weakly "Haku... i'm not feeling well." Chihiro had grown pale in those few minutes Haku lasted to get her into the boiler room.

_Oh, no. _"Hang in there Chihiro!" Haku yelled at her when her eyes closed. He placed her softly on a blanket that Kamaji prepared for her. "Kamaji! Help me!"

Kamaji rushed to where Haku and Chihiro were "What happened? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. We were at the bridge when the dark beings attacked us. One grabbed her by the ankle; I killed it, but still it infected Chihiro." Haku pointed to her pitch black ankle and realized that whatever it was, it was consuming Chihiro: her entire leg up to the knee was black.

Kamaji gasped "Haku" he said "who exactly are those dark beings you are talking about?"

"They are Gorr's creation. They were created to hunt down Chihiro."

"Why... are they... hunting her?" he said, slowly.

"It's a long story..." Haku looked away "and It's entirely my fault."


	3. A Living Nightmare

Spirited Away: Haku's Return

Thank to the ones who reviewed my story and to those who added to their favorites and such. I really feel flattered :) Here is the third chapter and I hope you like it a lot and that you don't hate me for what I'm doing to Chihiro.

I'm now in high school and maybe my uploading spam will be once a week if I have enough time to write. But don't worry, I'll keep on writing and I'm going to try to upload them as fast as possible.

Thanks a lot! :) :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this and everything goes to their respective owners.**

p.s. Please review if you see any mistake of any kind so that I can correct it! Forgive me for those, by the way, it's just that English is not my mother language. Any comment and/or suggestion is accepted.

"I see..." said Kamaji when Haku finished explaining.

"I should have never provoke him. Now he's after her." Haku was desperate. Not a single spell he knew could cure Chihiro, neither the remedies Kamaji had.

Haku told Kamaji in just ten minutes; and Chihiro's infection kept spreading: her leg was now completely black. "Kamaji, what do I do? She's dying... and I can't do anything to help her."

"Yes, you can. Take her to Yubaba. Maybe she can help her; and if not, you still have Zeniba." Kamaji told him wanting to rise his hopes a little bit. But the truth was that Chihiro was dying and he had no idea of the cause.

"Yubaba..." Haku muttered to himself "I guess I have no choice then. But I don't want to move Chihiro. At this rate she might not..." _Haku! Don't think like that. We are going ti get through this _he scolded himself. "Kamaji, I'll go get Yubaba. Please keep an eye on her. Try anything you have to cure her."

"Sorry, Haku. I've already tried. But I will keep an eye on her."

"Thanks, Kamaji. I couldn't trust anyone else in this matter." said Haku sadly and left for Yubaba. She definitely wasn't going to be happy about any of this, but there was nothing else to be done.

"Wait, Haku. Don't leave me" Chihiro spoke in a barely audible voice just before Haku left.

He, obviously, rushed to her side "Chihiro" he whispered "Don't force yourself. Don't worry, I promise everything will be all right. I won't let you die."

"I-I... k-k-know... b-ut...do-don't lea-leave m-me." She was white as snow and shivering. Her eyes were loosing focus every five seconds, as if she were going to pass out any minute. She was fighting to stay awake. She made a grin.

"Does it hurt?" Haku asked.

"Ye-ss" Chihiro replied.

"Kabaji, could you please bring those herbs you had to treat pain?" Haku looked at Kamaji and made him a sigh with his hands.

"Oh... Oh! Yes. I have them around here" he took some herbs out of his many drawers and whispered to Haku "Here. This herbs are sleeping herbs; if you give her to much she may die. Remember she is human."

"That's exactly what I need" Haku said. He took the bouquet Kabaji offered him and with a spell turned into tea. "Take this Chihiro. It will calm the pain."

Chihiro tried to sit down, but she was just too weak. So, she was still lying down. Haku tilted her head softly and had her drink the tea. "Don't... leave" Was everything she could say before falling asleep.

"When she wakes up, she's going to be real mad" Kamaji said.

"And I'm going to be extremely happy, because when she wakes up, she'll be cured." Haku replied and left.

"I hope you're right, Haku, I really do" mumbled Kamaji to himself and got back to work, while Chihiro dreamed with Haku.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Haku literally flew by every hall in the bath house and in five minutes was already in Yubaba's office, and she wasn't in a good mood.

"Could you tell me who do think you are! First, you leave without telling anyone and now you burst into my office!" Yelled Yubaba when the wind of Haku's entrance blew the papers she was working on.

"You don't own me anymore, Yubaba" Haku said, firmly.

"I know. And I need to thank your little friend for that. So, what do you want?"

"I want you to save Chihiro."

"Ha. You speak as if she were here..." Yubaba looked at Haku laughing; and the suddenly stop. "Wait. You mean she IS here?" Haku nodded "Well, well, well, what a nice surprise." She said, thinking of at least a hundredth ways to get her revenge on Chihiro.

"Save her, please."

"Why would I do that?"

"If you do it, I'll become your apprentice again; what's more, your slave."

"I didn't get it six years ago and still don't get it now: Why are you willing to risk so much for her?" Yubaba looked at him closely; his serious face, his eyes. "Don't tell me... Yes! You do!" she started laughing and Haku blushed.

"Will you help her or not? I can still get help from Zeniba." Haku threatened and Yubaba shut up.

"I'll do it... JUST if you keep that deal." Yubaba replied and offered her hand to Haku.

"I will" said Haku and closed the deal by shaking hands with Yubaba. From the point where the two hands connected, emanated light and it seemed to stick together both hands. "Now come with me."

"Wha... You mean I need to go looking for her?" Yubaba excamed offended.

"She is gravely ill and may die if we don't do something. She can't come up here." He left the office.

"Great!" she mumbled to herself and rushed behind Haku.  
>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

Meanwhile, down with Kabaji, Chihiro was getting a lot worse. By then, both of her legs were black and the effects of the tea were wearing off.

She mumbled in her sleep. She was looking for Haku, but couldn't find him, which was the worst nightmare for her.

She woke up screaming in pain just when Yuababa and Haku were entering the room. Well, you can't say she was "awake". She was screaming in pain, awake; but had no consciousness in her sorroundings.

"Oh my...!" Exclaimed Yubaba "What have you done to her?" when she saw Chihiro.

"It was Gorr" said Haku, struggling to calm Chihiro "but technically it IS my fault."

"You're in a big pinch. You shouldn't have messed with him. Didn't I warn you before? And you still went to pick up a fight? You know, neither Zeniba nor me can cure her; not even if we join forces!"

Haku finally calmed Chihiro by casting a spell over her. And this time, it wouldn't wear off until he wished that. "What do you mean?" He said looking at Yubaba heartbroken.

"What I can do is delay the propagation of the infection, but that's it. Gorr's magic is way too powerful and I can't do anything against it. I'm sorry. You'll need to ask him personally for the antidote." Yubaba said, looking down and feeling truly bad for Haku.

"Then he won." Haku whispered for himself.

"Yes. He won. But what do you prefer? Chihiro's death?"

"No. I'll go. But, please, take care of her. Even if... if... I don't come back."

"I'll do what I can. I promise." Yubaba replied and crossed her heart. "A witches word shall never be broken."

"Then I'll leave now. I must get the antidote as soon as possible." he looked at Chihiro and a tear escaped his eyes; he approached her slowly and kissed her softly in the lips. Chihiro wasn't there though, and never realized that the kiss had been real; she thought everything had been a dream.


	4. Don't Die

Spirited Away: Haku's Return

Hey guys! I hope you're liking the story so far :)

I'm sorry I didn't upload sooner, but I have tons of homework and projects in school; so I have little time to write.  
>But I'll keep on writing this because I just love the end of it (I already have it planned); so don't lose faith in me if I take my time. I'll try, though, to upload as soon as possible each chapter.<br>Please review my stories and comment and all that stuff. Opinions and suggestions are accepted.

Thanks for follow the story this far. I won't disappoint you.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this and everything goes to their respective owners.**

Chihiro was dreaming. In her dreams, she was in a dark forest. Suddenly, Haku appeared in front of her and took her hand. He started to drag her across the forest and they suddenly were in a big green field, with lots of flowers.

Haku wasn't talking. _Haku, is everything okay?_ Chihiro asked him, but got no answer. Then he turned around and kissed her softly on the lips, to disappear thereafter. _HAKU! WHERE ARE YOU?_ She yelled and her voice echoed all around her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Haku was flying towards Zeniba's house in his dragon form. His thoughts couldn't get away from Chihiro, who was dying in this very moment because of his selfishness. He couldn't bear the thought that maybe it was too late to save Chihiro.

Then he asked himself _Am I doing this because I love Chihiro? Or because if she died the guilt would be too unbearable?_ He realized then that he really, really, really loved Chihiro. And she had to be dying for him to realize that...

He reached Zeniba's house, and No-Face was there to welcome him. He changed back into his human form and entered the house.

"Hello, Haku. What brings you here?" Zeniba asked him, clearly upset. "Don't answer. You should now by now that I already know. Everything." She was obviously blaming him.

"Let me explain, please" Haku begged.

"Explain what, Haku?"

"The reason I went to Gorr in the first place."

"I already know."

"Not all of it." She stared at him and then sighed. Haku slightly smiled and started to explain. "I wanted to learn magic, again. But I didn't want to turn into Yubaba's slave again, so I looked all around the spirit world for someone who wanted an apprentice."

"That was you biggest mistake. Didn't you learn from what happened with my sister that becoming an apprentice means to sacrifice a lot of things?"

"Let me finish, please. I went to Gorr because I heard he wanted an apprentice; but he wasn't what I had expected. He was just like Yubaba or worse. He also wanted me to do his dirty stuff. I then refused. The way Gorr controls everyone around them is by reading their souls, and I didn't know that. He read mine; found out about Chihiro, hunted her down and..." Haku sobbed.

"I know the rest, thank you." Zeniba cut him off.

"Chihiro is dying; and it's my fault. I asked Yubaba for help, but she said neither she nor you could help because Gorr's magic is too powerful. So I'm going to him again to ask for the antidote." Haku replied firmly.

"If you do that, you'll become his slave, you know?" Zeniba told him.

"I know, but I rather become a slave than let Chihiro die."

"Why?"

"Because... because...because I love her." Haku said and blushed.

"No need to be ashamed or embarrassed. Love it's a beautiful thing..." Zeniba said.

"But impossible between a human and a spirit." Haku replied. "Even if I save her, I can't be with her. Besides, I don't even know if I'll be seeing her again and that's why I came."

Zeniba's expression changed as Haku asked her. "I want you to send Chihiro back to her world."

"But..."

"I'll get the antidote, but I won't be with her enough time to return her to the human world. I don't trust Yubaba to do it because she has many reasons to keep her here; and Chihiro is easy to manipulate."

"Haku, I don't like you ways of doing things, but I'm still going to help you. It better be for her sake and yours too. You can't be always the one to sacrifice."

"Thank you, Zeniba. And trust me when I say that it's for her sake."

"And yours?"

"I don't know" Haku turned around and left the house. He started flying without even changing into his dragon form. He wanted to get away from Zeniba because he knew she would trick him into something if he stayed. He turned into a dragon mid-air, and headed to Gorr's castle.

Zeniba was left standing in the middle of the living room alone with No-Face. "I'm worried. This boy... is going to get into a lot of trouble." She mumbled. "Come, No-Face. Let's have some tea."  
>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

Meanwhile, Chihiro was getting worse. Not only the infection was spreading on the outside; but in the inside too. Her stomach, lungs, liver, and eventually, heart and brain would soon fail. And if Haku could not make it in time, she would never, ever wake up.

Haku arrived to Gorr's castle by midnight. He felt chills every time he stood before it.

A glowing sphere neared him as he walked to the entrance. "Good night, master Kohaku. My lord has been expecting you. Since you had a long trip, he's willing to pospone your meeting until tomorrow morning. Now, have some rest."

Suddenly, without expectation, the sphere grew big around him and he ended up inside of it. "Hey! Let me out!" he yelled, but the servant's voice was long gone "I have no time to waste here! Let me go!"

The sphere lifted him from the ground and floated through a window in a big tower. When he was inside the room, the sphere just blew up, as if it was made of water; which made no sense after it grabbed him all the way up there.

He ran to the door and tried to open it. Locked. He leaned against it and cried hopelessly for someone to open. He couldn't allow himself to waste time like that when Chihiro could die any moment. "Please, let me out..." he pleaded over and over again, but no one opened.

He hadn't realize he was so tired; or maybe it was a spell to make him sleep; but he slowly fell into a deep sleep full of nightmares. It must have been a spell, because no matter how many times he tried to wake up, he couldn't. He was trapped inside his mind.

He was dreaming of Chihiro dying. He saw her funeral and her parents crying; when suddenly, they all turned around towards him and started yelling at him "It's your fault!", "You killed her!", "You should die!", "Why would you kill her?", "She loved you".

He started running. The place became a maze, then a dark forest and finally, a big field full of flowers.

There, Chihiro sat sadly looking at the roses growing up there. _Chihiro_ He said, without opening his mouth. Like telepathy.

She turned around and her face lit up _Haku! You're back!_ She embraced him and they both fell into the flowers. They sat down there and stared at each other in the eye.

_Chihiro, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that this happened, but I promise I will make it up to you. I'll save you._

_Haku, please. Don't... blame yourself. After all, I also wanted to come here._

_But you're dying! And it's because of me..._

_Don't be silly. I'm just sleeping. Soon, I'll wake up and everything will be the same._

_Nothing will be the same, Chihiro. Ever._

The field started spinning around them and Chihiro's face vanished. Haku opened his eyes startled by the dream and realized he was in a tower inside Gorr's castle.

The talking sphere was back "Now, my lord is ready to meet you. Come with me."

Haku stood up and follow the sphere, still surprised by the dream he just had. Little did he know that it hadn't been a dream. Neither for him nor for Chihiro, who was en struggling against the infection that was starting to take over her liver and kidneys.


	5. Wait a Little Longer

Thanks everyone who has been following the story up until now, and now I apologize for the lateness in the uploads; I was blocked from all inspiration, but now I'm Back!

Please DON'T KILL ME! In the chapters to come you'll now what I intend with this.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY NOR THE CHARACTERS! IT ALL BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

Chapter 5

When Haku entered the salon, Gorr was sitting in front of a chimney with his back towards him. He was peacefully eating some fruit and drinking wine, when he talked to Haku. "So you decided to come, after all."

"You know I didn't do it for you." Haku replied seriously.

"Anyway I won; that is if you want to save the love of your life, of course." he said sarcastically and stood from his chair. He was quite small to be one of the most powerful sorcerers and had a big mustache and beard that cover most of his face. He was repulsive; easily, hadn't bath in at least a century

Haku kept quiet because he knew he was right. After a few minutes, he spoke. "Please give me the antidote. Let me save her. I promise... no, I swear to come back."

"I know your sincere, but what do I benefit with this trade?"

"I'll be your slave, I'll do whatever you want, just please, give me the antidote."

"It doesn't matter. Once she is safe again, you could rebel against me anytime. Here" Gorr said handing a little bottle with gold liquid to Haku. "This will cure her for now, it's a liquid spell; once it wears off, Chihiro will fall ill again."

"I don't want that deal; I want her to be healthy all the time, not just a short period." Haku said, starting to lose his patience.

"That won't do boy and you have no voice in this matter. I am controlling this game that you lost since you came to ask to be my apprentice, so now, if you want her to live a little longer take this deal; if not, you can go away now but she'll die in a few hours. It's only a matter of time."

Haku held his breath while thinking of a solution. The sorcerer was right, but Haku didn't want to let him know it. He stood tense in front of him until he came up with an idea. "Give me her illness. I'll become ill and be forced to stay with you if I want to live."

"You are worthless if you are sick. You won't be able to do half the things I ask." he said coldly.

Haku sighed; he couldn't give up just yet. "Admit it boy, it's your loss. You have to give up on your love or give in to me" he laughed sarcastically "of course, I already know what you'll do."

After hearing this, Haku exploded "How dare you speak like that about her? You have no right to kill her nor to enslave me! But you still want to have it your way? Fine." His all body started to heat up, literally. He turned into his dragon form and surrounded Gorr, leaving him no way out.

Gorr wasn't scared at all. He could have ended it all in just a second, but wanted to play a little with Haku. When he finally attacked, Gorr just repelled him with a simple spell and disappeared into the air. Though, his voice echoed through the room and inside Haku's mind, making him dizzy. "I'm too tired of your games! If you want to save her take the antidote now; if you do not, leave my palace now!"

A strong thunder resonated in the palace and suddenly, a bunch of guards appeared surrounding Haku. He was outnumbered and had no chance of winning against so much, even in his dragon form, because they were Gorr's puppets and creations.

Haku sighed. He slowly came back to his human form and hopelessly stared at the guards with teary eyes. "Fine! You win! I'll take the antidote." Silent tears started running down his cheeks.

Suddenly, Gorr became visible and handed the little bottle to Haku. "This will ensure her life for six months. You'll know when she needs more."

Haku took it slowly still crying. He cursed himself for everything and wished he could die. He wished, for the first time in his life, that he hadn't met Chihiro when she entered the spirit's world for the first time. That way, she wouldn't be in this situation.

He turned back into a dragon and flew through the window. He headed back to the bath house. He cried all the way until he finally arrived, when he wiped the tears away not to worry her loved one. But, much to his surprise, Chihiro was already too sick.

"Haku! You finally came back." Zeniba said, who was surprisingly well with her sister in the room "How did everything go? Did you get the antidote?"

"Yes, it's here" He said handing the bottle to Zeniba, who quickly gave it to Chihiro sip by sip. Looking at this, Haku started crying again.

"Haku, what's wrong?" Lin asked.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't save her." he finally said and leaned against a wall. Slowly sliding to the floor as silent tears flowed through his cheeks. "That's not going to heal her completely; that's just going to... keep her alive a few months."

"Why?" Kamaji asked

"Because Gorr just wants to enslave me... and is using Chihiro for that purpose."

"Haku" Yubaba started "I'm afraid it's not enough... Chihiro may not make it that far. She's dying now and is not responding to the antidote."

Haku quickly ran to Chihiro. "It can't be. It's supposed to be curing her, at least for now." He grabbed Chihiro's hand, which was now black. In fact, just her face wasn't infected yet, but Haku could see she was fighting and suffering, even in her sleep.

"Chihiro" he said "Please, fight. Stay with me. I love you; I don't want to let you go. I'm sorry... so sorry. This was never meant to happen." Unconsciously, he broke the spell cast on her.

Chihiro slightly opened her eyes; "Haku..." she said weakly "I... I'm going to die... I know that now...I just... wanted to confess..." she suddenly had troubles breathing, as her lungs no longer responded to her "I... love... you..." she said with expelling her last breath.

Her eyes became dull and she stopped breathing, soon her herat would stop beating and her brain would stop responding. Haku grabbed her hand and hold it tightly, "Chihiro, please, hang in there. Please, I beg of you, don't die."

Nevertheless, Chihio didn't respond to his calls and soon died there. There was nothing left for Haku, his purpose of existence was now gone. He let out a scream full of pain and despair that echoed as a roar all through the bathhouse. Tears were running down his face, and he wanted to tear his heart apart not to feel pain.

He nearer Chihiro and closed her eyes softly. He kissed her forehead softly and took the remains of the antidote; he transformed into a dragon and left, leaving everyone stunned there. Nobody was able to do anything to stop him; they could just hope he didn't do anything crazy.


	6. Light is Stronger than Dark

Hey guys, just a sudden block in my brain occurred, now is otherwise and I can't seem to stop writing, which is a very good thing. Thank you all for having read my story so far, the ones who have been following up until now. I apologize for not uploading sooner, but I'll really try to upload more frequently. Please review, point out my mistakes in spelling, grammar, etc, etc. You ideas are welcome as well as your critics.

Thank you!

Chapter 5

Haku was enraged. He had never felt so furious in his entire life. While he was flying nonstop to Gorr's palace, he kept thinking of thousands different ways of killing him. He knew he didn't stand a chance, but he didn't care. He was going to get revenge for Chihiro or die trying. After all, if he died he would see her again, so it wasn't so bad. That was better than spent all his life missing her.

The long trip that he did in many hours just the day before, took him minutes. He didn't even wait for Gorr to welcome him in his castle, he just blew the door open and flew through every open room he found just to find Gorr.

Haku found Gorr in the biggest room at the top of the palace, near the east tower. Haku didn't even bother to change into a human again, he didn't want to talk, he just wanted to kill the man that stood before him.

Nevertheless, Gorr didn't seem scared at all. He was sitting in a big couch, as if waiting for Haku, sipping tea. That just made Haku more furious than before. He attacked without further notice. Still, Gorr stopped Haku's attack and disappeared, just like the last time Haku was there, and Gorr's voice echoed through his mind.

"You sure get mad easily. Calm down, things can be solved talking." One look from Haku made him realize it wouldn't be enough. "I'm afraid I do not know the reason for you to be so enraged or to even be here; you should be taking care of your love." _So he still doesn't know? He still doesn't know he killed her?_ "You should explain thing to me, at least; I may be the most powerful magician in the spirit world, but I can't read minds," a cruel laugh, "Actually, I can, and I can see that your pretty little human is finally dead."

Gorr spat venom through his words, making Haku even more furious. Gorr's plan was to let Haku be consumed by rage, destroy the goodness in his heart by filling it with regret, remorse, despair, and pain. "I'm so sorry the antidote didn't work, you were just a little too late. You are so full of anger, of hate, that the feeling of 'love' you once knew will disappear soon, and so will the pain and the regret." _So that was his plan all this time? No! I don't want to forget the most beautiful feeling I have ever felt. I won't give in. _"I know what you are thinking, after all, I can read your thoughts. Yes, this was my plan all along, and no, you will give in to me and my power, because that's what you want. You, as everybody else, seek power and greatness. To obtain it you must get rid of worthless feelings such as love, so if you see it that way, I am making you a favor." _Never! I'll never become like you._ "Are you sure?" Gorr made himself visible again just to attack Haku with a dark mass of energy. The attack forced Haku to return to his human form and he, as a human, was involved in a big sphere of dark energy. Haku screamed in pain as he felt fire and needles sinking into his skin, injecting the venom Gorr wanted into him. He wanted to fight back, but he was too weak and could not focus on anything with the sharp pain he felt in every inch of his body.

Just as he started to lose consciousness and give in to the dark powers surrounding him, Chihiro's voice also echoed through his mind. "Haku! You can't give in, fight back!" That was enough to make him remember what love and friendship felt like, he remembered all the good spirits that were waiting for him back at the bath house, he taught of Lin, Kamaji, Zeniba and even Yubaba; as well as Chihiro. He taught of her smile, of her eyes of her perfect being and he found the strength to fight back.

Haku generated a mass of white energy in his hands and made it explode. That got rid of the sphere of dark power around him without damaging him; still, the attack reached Gorr. Gorr was a being composed of hatred, envy, selfishness and he had long forgotten any other feeling that was good.

"I am not like you," Haku said while staring deeply into Gorr's eyes. "Your antidote didn't work, it didn't save her, so forget about our deal."

"Don't you think because you won this once you'll forget the pain and sorrow the death of that human brought you. You will soon start to regret and hate me for killing her, and when that happens, I'll make you my slave." Gorr said maliciously, trying to get Haku mad again.

"As I said, Gorr, I am not like you. Today I learned... forgiveness. Just so you know, forgiveness means letting go of the hate and regret, even if the sorrow is still there. And I know it'll hurt like hell, but I will not seek revenge. Chihiro wouldn't like that." Having said so, he turned into a dragon again and flew out of Gorr's castle.

He did not feel enraged anymore, just void and sad. He cried all the way back to the bath house, thinking that he would not see Chihiro smile again nor the spark in her eyes that always made him forget about the world around him. He didn't feel regret, he did not feel anger, he just felt guilty.

Guilty because it was his fault that Chihiro died, and there was no wizard nor witch in the universe who could bring the death back to life. He knew it was his fault that she was dead, because he started the fight with Gorr in the first place.

Still, he also knew that Chihiro wouldn't like watching him being a salve of Gorr, and that she wouldn't want him to seek revenge. She would want him to be happy and to never forget her, which he didn't plan on doing.

Immerse in his thoughts he arrived back at the bath house without even noticing. He entered the room where everybody was supposed to be, but he found no one there. Not even Chihiro's death body. At first he thought the worse, that Gorr somehow had managed to get into the bath house before him and attacked everyone he cared about.

But then he thought it was not logical because Gorr would have easily kept him under control if he targeted his friends, but he didn't. Besides, when Haku used white energy to destroy the sphere, Gorr was affected and grew weak, so he wouldn't have been able to go that far that soon.

But then, where was everybody? He started running through all the bath house but not even the usual workers nor the customers were there. Suddenly, he crashed into Lin and they both fell onto the floor. "Lin" he yelled with his face inches from hers.

"Ha... Haku! Wha.. What are you doing here? You were not supposed to come back... yet." Lin said surprised as she blushed because of the nearness of Haku's face to hers.

Haku quickly stood up as he realized the awkward of the situation. "What do you mean 'I am not supposed to be here'? Where else am I supposed to go?" he said puzzled.

Lin also stood up and look around herself, as if she were looking for someone. Haku grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes; Lin couldn't hold the truth on. "We thought you were going to be out a little longer and that's why... that's the reason..."

"What did you do?" he was freaking out with all the mystery.

"We found a way to bring back Chihiro." Haku's eyes lighted up and widened in awe; he was prepared to say something, but Lin interrupted him "But before you say something, let me explain. Just when you left I had to go back to work, and a Shinigami, a spirit of the death, was just about to bath. We all didn't want for this to be the end of Chihiro, so we asked him if he could do somehting about it. In exchange, he would have a free bath every week for the next cenury." Lin looked away and shut up.

"What is it, Lin? Tell me" Haku told her.

"There is no possible way to bring back the death, but he said that even when her body died, her spirit was still alive somewhere in this world, as this is the spirit world. Nevertheless, her spirit should be where the humans go, and this is where we, full spirits since birth, are." Haku's eyes darkened.

"But then, where is Chihiro's body? Where is everybody'"

"I was just about to get to that part. Using Chihiro's body as a the medium, the Shinigami is trying to bring her spirit back here, to the bath house."

Haku's eyes lighted up again with the spark of hope "Is that even possible?"

"We don't know. It's the first time this has been tried, we are just hoping it works. Everybody is in the terrace, watching and waiting. The Shinigami said that it was better if more people wanting her back were present, to make the invocation energy stronger."

"Then I need to be there." Haku said and ran off to the terrace, where he saw a crowd who wouldn't let him through. He jumped out of a lateral window and got to the roof and from there, he jump all the way ahead of the crowd so he ended up in front line.

Yubaba and Zeniba were right across of him, but he couldn't find Kamaji. He loked a little bit ahead of him and say the Shinigami. It was a real tall figure, but you could not see his feet because they disappeared into the air above the ground. He had a white cloak over him and his head was constantly changing. Sometimes it was the face of death itself, another it was a skull, another was just of a very old person.

In front of the Shinigami was Chihiro floating in the middle of a bubble made of the purest white energy, even purer than the one he used against Gorr. He stood there in silent, expecting the miracle to occur, pleading with all his might for Chihiro to come back at him.


	7. The Afterlife

CH. 6

Everybody stood there on the rooftops for what it seemed like hours and there was not a change in Chihiro nor on her body. By the two hours, most of the workers and the customers had returned back inside the bath house and had resumed their daily activities.

Eventually, only Haku was left standing on the rooftop watching the Shinigami do his job. "Why isn't it working?" he mumbled under his breath, but the Shinigami heard him. "She has been here waiting for more than hour," he replied.

"Then why didn't you tell anything before?" Haku almost yelled. Why did the Shinigami had hidden her from him?

"I didn't tell anything because she requested it. She asked me to talk to you in private without letting the people know she was here. The only way to do that was to act as if I'm actually working to bore them out, and it did work." The Shinigami glanced at Haku playfully. "Now I'll leave you two alone to talk." The Shinigami got inside the bath house to and Haku was left alone in the rooftop.

Slowly, a fog figure started to form in front of him. At first it was shapeless, but it soon took the shape of his beloved. She was smiling, and she seemed happy and at peace. She wore a beautiful, long Kimono which color wasn't distinguished because of the same fog, but she look sparkling, dazzling. "Chihiro" he whispered under his breath, eyes widened in awe.

She giggled a little, and he thought that even as a ghost she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever met. She spoke in soft voice, it didn't changed despite her being death, but the voice seemed to come out of the wind around them, not from her mouth; in fact, she wasn't even opening it. "Hello, again, Haku."

He again was surprised by his voice. It was a beautiful and melodic sound; he the realize that she didn't spoke, she sang. She spoke everything in a beautiful tune. Haku didn't know she had such a voice. "You're an angel," it was all he could pronounce in his speechlessness.

Chihiro giggled again "Don't be silly."

Somehow, Haku snapped back to reality. "How long have you been here?"

"A while."

"So why didn't I saw you?"

"Because I didn't want you to. I can decide whether I'm visible or not, and I didn't want to be visible for all that people. You are the only person who I want to talk to right now."

Haku reached a hand to her face, to her cheek, but passed her through, deforming Chihiro's face a little in the process; it was like when somebody touch a reflex in the water: you can still see it's shape, but the details lose form. Haku retrieved his hand and Chihiro's smile erased from her face. "I'm sorry, Haku, I'm making you suffer right now."

"No, no... Don't say that. It's never been your fault," Haku replied frenetically. He tried to hug her, but stopped when he realized he would just pass her through. "I am the one who should be apologizing. It is my fault you were dragged into this mess, it's my fault you are dead."

Chihiro looked at him sympathetically "Haku, don't say that, you were doing you best to try to save me but I wasn't fast enough nor strong enough."

"No, Chihiro... I need to tell you the truth. It was my fault Gorr found out about you in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Chihiro looked puzzled.

Haku gulped loudly, nervous because he was going to confess his biggest sin. He knew that Chihiro might grew to hate him, and she had all the right, but he just didn't want that. Just imagining her hating him broke his heart."You remember why I was trapped here with Yubaba?"

"How can I forget? You were her apprentice; that's how I first met you." She smiled at the memory, but looking at Haku's serious face, her smile left.

"You taught me a very important lesson that time, Chihiro. You recovered my name and I was free again, but then I heard about Gorr. I had heard he was the most powerful of all, and again, greed and desire for power consumed me. I wanted to learn and to surpass him, but for that I needed a teacher. I asked him to be my teacher, so I was basically becoming, again, an apprentice."

"Why would you do that, Haku? Even after all you had to endure by being Yubaba's apprentice!"

"I know! And that's what I regret the most. She told me, Zeniba told me, Kamaji told me, even Lin told me not to do it; but I didn't listen. I went and follow my own selfish desires. I arrived at his palace, and he let me in. He listened to my request and seemed to be willing. I had heard he was the most powerful, but I didn't hear he was also, the most selfish, greedy, evil man that could ever exist. He is the most powerful of all because he uses dark magic; so basically, he sold his soul in order to control that magic... and I didn't know that." Chihiro was stunned, but she never interrupted. "Part of the deal was that I was going to run his errands, and not all of them were harmless. With Yubaba I did her dirty work but it never reached as far as to kill someone; Gorr was... is... different. He doesn't care who dies as long as he can achieve his evil goals. I was going to run those errands."

Haku stopped for a minute, to catch his breath and to calm down. The worst part of the story was yet to come and every minute that passed he grew more nervous. He passed his hands through his hair in exasperation and continued. "I refused." Chihiro sighed in relief; because, apparently, she had taught that the worse had happen and that Haku had killed someone innocent. "But he wouldn't let me go that easily. He... he... kind of... read my mind; no, he read my soul... and he found you."

"Haku..."

"Don't... please don't say anything yet," Haku sighed "He found you and he also found out my feelings for you. If I hadn't feel anything then you would have been safe, but no, he could read my feelings just as he could read a book. He decided to hunt you down and use you as a hostage... or so I taught..."

"What does 'or so I taught' mean, Haku? Tell me..." There was a fierce fire in her eyes; even as a ghost, she still had the determination Haku always admired.

"He never wanted to use you as a hostage... He wanted to kill you from the very beginning because he wanted me to feel enraged, furious, desperate. With those feelings it was enough for him to pull me into the dark side, and that way I wouldn't deny doing his errands. He would then be my master, but he'd teach me everything in his own way, and I... I just didn't want to become like him. Right after you died, I went to his palace again; everything was going according to his plan and I didn't even know. He was about to transform me, I was already becoming like him... when I heard your voice."

Chihiro startled "My... voice?"

"Yes. You told me to fight back, you told me I couldn't give in to him. He mentioned something about forgetting love, and I didn't want to forget this wonderful feeling, and so I didn't, just like I didn't give in." Tears started running down his cheeks under the weight of the truth and he couldn't handle looking into her eyes. His own greed caused Chihiro to be the ghost that was standing in front of him, his own greed was the cause that every time he tried to touch her, he would just pass through.

Suddenly, he felt a warmness on his left cheek. He looked up and saw Chihiro with her hand on his cheek; well, a few centimeters apart, because she couldn't touch him neither. "I forgive you." Haku felt that same warmness extend all over his body, especially his heart. For a second, he felt like a massive weight was lifted off his shoulders and more tears came out as a reply to that felling.

"I am so sorry; it's all my fault," he sobbed and felt to his knees in front of her, looking down to the floor, while Chihiro smiled lightly and put down her hand.

"Just as you forgave the most despicable person alive, I forgive you now. Because that's what everybody needs once in a while. Now, I got to go. I've spent too much time away now."

Haku lifted his head quickly and begged her "Please, Chihiro, stay with me. Even for a little longer." Chihiro knelt so that her head was on the same level. "I can't. Imagine this world as a big kingdom. You, the spirits, belong to the nobility and I to the mob, so it's kind of illegal for me to be here."

"Then I'll go with you..."

Chihiro shook her head in denial. "It's complicated Haku, let's leave it like this." Haku looked to the ground, sadly. "Chihiro, there's something else I need to tell you... before you leave."

"What is it?"

"You remember I mentioned my feelings, right?" Chihiro nodded and Haku raised her head. He looked straight into Chihiro's eyes and felt his heart pounding in his ears. "Well, my feelings for you, ever since you left the spirit world when you had ten years old, stopped being of friendship a long time ago. Chihiro, I love you... I didn't know if you knew, but I needed to tell you because..."

Haku stopped when he saw silver tears running down Chihiro's cheeks. "What's wrong? Was It something I said?" He asked, feeling a bit disappointed of her reaction because he taught she'd be happy "I'll stop now, but please, don't cry."

"I... I am not crying because I'm sad... I'm... just... very happy to hear that... Ever since I came here for the first time... I loved you, and I love you even now, but I never taught you'd feel the same... especially towards... me..." Chihiro replied while drying her tears.

Haku stood up slowly and neared Chihiro; just like she did before, he reached his hand but didn't put it on her cheek, just a few centimeters away "Precisely because it's you" he said staring at her eyes. Chihiro melted inside, and it reflected in her fogyish figure.

"How long have I waited to hear you say that..." Chihiro said, then sighed. "Haku, I really have to go now, my time is up."

"Can't you stay a little longer? Can't you stay here forever?" Haku pleaded.

"No, this isn't my place and I must go back."

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe. I don't really know."

"I'll wait, whatever time necessary, if that means seeing you."

Chihiro smiled sadly "I hope I can see you again too. But for now, it's goodbye." Chihiro faded into the night sky, leaving Haku standing alone. And out of the blue, it started to rain.


	8. A Second Chance

CH. 7

Haku fell on his knees onto the ground, crying, letting the rain wash away all his thoughts and regret. Now he had another reason to regret, and that was Chihiro's confession. He heard it before, when she exhaled her last breath, but he had taught she just said it as goodbye and that she really didn't mean it. But he was wrong, again; she meant it. She had loved him for all this years and, what was he doing? Seeking power; instead of trying to fulfill the promise made long ago.

Behind him, from the entrance to the terrace, everybody was watching. How long had they been there? No one knows; but everybody saw the heartbreak confession done by the spirit and the ghost. "There must be something we can do" Lin mumbled.

Haku suddenly became aware of their presence, and turn his head around to find everyone eavesdropping. He wanted to feel angry, enraged, to yell at them; but he just couldn't find the strength to to do, so he just stood up and ran to the edge of the roof. He transformed into dragon and flew away, emitting a long, full of pain, roar, as he disappeared into the gray clouds.

"He is... destroyed..." Lin commented.

"No, he is just happy that he may never be able to see the love of his life in the eternity he still has to live..." Yubaba replied sarcastically.

"Please, sister, this is no time for your cynical comments. Now let's think of a way to bring Chihiro back; if we could only turn her into a spirit, then she could come live here to this part of the spirit world." Zeniba said.

"Maybe..." Lin lost herself in thought and looked into a void that was not there.

"What? What are you thinking?" Kamaji asked apprehensively.

"If we talk to that spirit..."

"Are you talking about Gorr? Are you crazy? He caused all of this!" Yubaba complained.

"Of course not! I am talking about the opposite of Gorr... That spirit." Lin said with a spark in her eyes.

"I know who you are talking about; maybe that could work." Zeniba said and smiled at Lin.

"Yeah, It has to work..." Lin replied. 

Chihiro appeared again in the same grass hill from which she had left. Just a second ago she was standing in front of Haku, talking to him, smiling at him, crying with him. She broke down in tears. He had just confessed his love for her, finally, after all this years of waiting, but now they were in the same world but too far apart from each other and they may never be together again.

Her heart felt heavy and lonely and she sat down in that hill to cry. Down the hill, she could see other souls like her, without any sorrow feelings, playing happily in the grass. In that place, nobody was ever hungry or thirsty. Nobody should feel sorrow because this was supposed to be paradise.

"Chihiro, is that you?" said a voice from behind her and she turned around quickly. A little girl, another soul, was talking to her. She had been the first to talk to her and to explain her the "rules" of the paradise. "What's wrong?"

Chihiro cleaned her face from the tears. "Nothing, Jia, don't worry," she said trying to look strong.

"Are you remembering your life?" Jia asked curiously. "It's normal at first, you'll get used to it and soon you'll stop missing. You just need to realize all the great things we have here and all the friends we can make."

"Yeah, you're right" Chihiro smiled sadly, thinking that she was never going to stop missing Haku. 

Haku flew through the rain, trying to get away from everything. He soon reached Zeniba's hut, which was empty for obvious reasons. Well, not that empty, because No Face was still there. However, Haku flew pass the hut, because he wanted to forget everything that had to do with Chihiro for a little while.

He reached a forest with purple trees and stopped to catch his breath. In the last few days he had have more mental and emotional stress than in his thousand of years. Why was love so complicated for him? He had seen love much more easier with other spirits, and it wasn't that painful.

He looked up to the sky. In a second he turned back into a human again; he was sitting in the top of a big tree. "Why?" he asked the air.

_Why do you think it happened?_ A female voice said in reply, but there was no one around. Haku looked for someone, but found nothing. _Don't worry, noble spirit, I mean no harm. _Haku chuckled bitterly at the sound of 'noble.'

"I am everything but noble." He said to the same voice. "Who are you?"

_I am everything, but at the same time, I am nothing. I create, but I also destroy. I love, but I also hate._

Haku chuckled again. "There is only one spirit I know who speaks like that. Why don't you show yourself, Kaze-kun."

"My, my, you really recognized me... Even though I made my voice a little bit more... _feminine._" Said a male voice and from it, appeared in front of Haku, a 'young' man, blonde hair, blue eyes, dress in a green suit.

"How could I not recognize you?" Haku said smiling at seeing his old friend, but soon the smile faded.

"So... it looks like I am not wrong when I guess something happened to you... do you want to talk about it?" Kaze asked cautiously.

"What difference would it make? I can't change the mistakes I've made..." said Haku looking down, to the ground.

"Sometimes it's okay to let everything out."

"I have already revealed too much of myself... too much..."

"Not to me... your best friend."

"Yeah, your right. Well, let's start from the very beginning..." And so, Haku started to tell his friend everything about Chihiro, even his feelings and her death, and the later farewell. 

"Come on! Let's play!" said happily Jia to the saddened and heartbroken Chihiro, who was sitting in the same hill, as if waiting for a call to come again.

"Not now, Jia, I'm really not in the mood," Chihiro replied.

"Well, then I'll turn your 'play mood' on and we will play!" Said Jia nearing Chihiro and starting to tickle her tummy.

Chihiro tried to pull her off but couldn't, Jia taught she was winning and that she would get Chihiro to play with her, but she was wrong. "I... said... NOT NOW!" Chihiro exploded, causing Jin to stop and retreat, scared of Chihiro's reaction "I'm sorry, Jia. But right now isn't really a good time to play. I'm grieving for... my own death, I guess, so, could you please leave alone?"

Jia just nodded shyly and left worriedly, because if a soul felt lost and longed too much for her human life, she would become a ghost, or a lost soul, and therefore would be expelled from paradise; so, she needed to get a grip soon or else...

Chihiro just sat there remembering her life and her loved one. _Oh, Haku! _She taught sadly... A sudden light embraced her and she felt herself disappearing into it. _What's happening?_ She taught in panic. She was suddenly standing in a white room with a lot of televisions; or well, that's what they seemed.

One of them turned on. At first, the only visible thing was static, white and black strips, but then the image changed. There was her world, a crowd in a graveyard, praying in front of a single picture. When the image neared she recognized her parents crying in sorrow and despair, she recognized Saia, her best friend, who was injured with what looked a broken arm, she was crying too.

When she could finally see the picture, she saw herself. It was the picture she had in her high school ID, only bigger. How she hated that picture, she had had a pretty bad day and she just didn't like it, but everyone else seemed to adore it.

Chihiro felt warm liquid flow through her cheeks, and she realized she was crying. The voice of a priest was heard; they were praying for her. There was no coffin, though, nor corpse. She recognized also all of her classmates and teachers, her relatives and old friends from her old school. Some of them were whispering; that's how she could know that after the big explosion was heard in the high school hall, only a few had being injured and none were dead. Until they realized Chihiro was missing.

She had less than a week in the spirit world and it seemed that in the real world it had been more than two weeks when everybody kept looking for her or her corpse. She was never found, for obvious reasons, but was declared dead.

The TV turned off and the one behind her turned on. There she saw Haku, flying through the rain as a dragon, crying. Then she saw how he arrived to a purple forest and talked to someone. After she could hear a little bit, she realized he was telling the other guy the story of how both of them met, but in a totally different way.

It was being told completely with feelings, Haku's feelings. What he felt when he saw her, why did he help her, how he felt when she saved him, how did he felt when he lost her. That only made Chihiro's heart break a little more, as if it was being smashed against a wall.

The TV turned off too, and a voice spoke behind her. "Hello, miss Chihiro." It was a gentle voice, though you could not describe if it was male or female. Chihiro turned around startled and saw a tall figure with a white cloak that melted with the white floor. The figure had its face covered, so Chihiro could only see its mouth. "I am the spirit of life, the one who gives and takes life from both, spirits and humans as well. I exist in both worlds and in both they know me by different names, no body has ever really seen me and has lived to tell the tale, but with you I'll make an exception," said the figure.

Chihiro, still in shock, could only say "W... What?"

The figured chuckled coldly. "Well, I've received this same prayer from many different kinds of people and spirits, they all say 'Please, save Chihiro, she can't be dead.' All of them said differently, of course, so I decided to reduce the number of prayers by giving you a second chance. You know, the prayers I receive I hear them directly in my head, and yours are giving me a headache, even when that is not supposed to happen. So, do you take this chance?"

"Can... can you really do that?"

"Only on one condition. You know, I said I wanted to reduce the number of prayers. You have this... ability... to trespass the thin line between the spiritual world and the human world,; I've only seen one more human do the same. You've grown to be loved too much in both worlds and that is what accumulates the prayers, so I propose you this. Choose a life."

"What do you mean?"

"Choose one world to go back to. It can either be the Earth or the Spiritual World, but only one."

"That... is... a tough decision..." Chihiro said with the sudden urge to sit down.

"I know, but it's all up to you. If you choose Earth, you memories of this ever happening will be erased and you will never be able to go back to the spiritual world again. You will remember nothing, not even the first time you came, but you will have the beautiful sensation of a great dream."

"And if I choose the spiritual world?"

"Then the crowd you saw little while ago will never know what happen to you, they'll think you are dead, but you will be able to live in the spiritual world with your friends and Kohaku."

"How do you know about that?"

"Darling, I know everything. I am the spirit of life."

"Oh, that makes sense. But... but I don't know what to do... I mean, I love my parents, I love my friends; but I also love Haku and now I finally know his feelings. I want to be with him, not to forget him..."

"Again, it's your decision."

Chihiro meditated for a while, although she already knew the answer. She taught of all the possible choices and the consequences of each choice, almost like in a chess game, and realized that the only thing she wanted was the one she decided for. Of course somebody would suffer, or many people, if she chose that but she didn't care... She chose to go back to the place where everyone she loved and loved her back were suffering that same moment...


	9. A Surprise

CH. 8

Hey guys! It's been a while, and I'm so sorry I didn't upload earlier... Seriously, I just didn't know what to write because I had at least five different options... But don't worry, here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who liked, review or added me or my story to favorites, it's really an honor you've liked it so much so far. Unfortunately, I feel the end is near, but I'll keep on writing... If anyone has any petitions for the next fics I'll be writing, I'll be glad to do it, so ask if you want. Also, reviews are appreciated. Thank you very much. Have a nice day =D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this and everything goes to their respective owners.**

Haku finished his story and broke down. Kaze didn't have words to express what he was thinking or feeling, he couldn't make a single sound. He just stared at Haku crying and didn't know what to do or say to comfort him, because he knew that, even if he had words to say, Haku was not going to be comforted by anything...

…Except Chihiro.

But if what he heard fro Haku was true, then she would never come back. Needless to say that to Haku because he already knew it, and that was the reason he broke down, and that was the reason Kaze had no words to say.

"I'm sorry..." He muted to Haku. It was merely a whisper, but the heartbroken spirit could hear it. He raised his head and looked at Kaze sadly; his eyes were red and swallowed and the question was written all over them 'Why?'

When a dragon loves, it only loves once; and only a heartbreak can make a dragon cry. And when a dragon cries in sorrow, its tears become the salty sea and happiness shall never meet that dragon again. A dragon that loves is loyal, it pours its feeling towards the loved one and protects. The loved one becomes its purpose in life.

Once that purpose its lost, the dragon will never find it again, everything they knew, they felt, they loved was lost. How can you recover when a part of your soul is destroyed? That's what happened with Haku... If he ever recovered, he would never be seen smiling.

"I... better... go back now..." Haku said trying to stop his tears but finding it useless; they just kept pouring out.

"I'll go with you. I cannot let you go alone," said Kaze and smiled sadly and sweetly. Haku turned into a dragon and started to fly back to the bath house with Kaze right next to him.

They took their time, they didn't have any rush and Haku didn't want to go back to the place with so many memories. Still, he knew he had to, he just didn't want to rush. Eventually he stopped crying, and when they arrived at the bath house, it was empty. Haku transformed back into a human and enter the property looking down.

"Where is everybody?" Kaze asked.

"Who knows...? Who cares...?" Haku replied, more to himself than anything.

"Something is wrong... Can't you feel it, Haku?" Haku shook his head, not really caring. "We must look for everyone, or at least for clues..."

"You go look for them, I'll wait here, on this couch..." Haku said without any emotion, with his head still down.

"Which couch?"

"True. There's no couch. Then I'll stand here."

"I don't want to leave you alone..."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's not like I can suicide or anything... Believe, if I could I would have done it already..."

"I still don't trust you, but something is fishy here. Don't move from this spot. I'll be right back." He materialized in the air an air fairy and made her stay with Haku "She'll keep an eye on you... Remember, we are connected, everything she sees, I see..." Then he left through the hallway.

Haku stood there, remembering, thinking in painful 'what if?'s that would never happen. He felt like crying again, but his eyes were dried. Suddenly, there was a scream. That snapped Haku out of his thoughts, and for a second, he was back to the old intuitive and caring Haku. He realized Kaze was true, and Haku realized that he may have put his best friend in danger.

He managed to put aside his sorrow, and followed the direction of the scream, hoping to find it was nothing to worry about. He searched every room in the bath house and found nothing, no trace of Kaze nor everyone else. Then he remembered the fairy, the one Kaze left, and went quickly for it.

"Hey, where is Kaze?" he asked apprehensively to the fairy, still, he got no answer. It was awkward when he realized that the fairy was just an avatar, a doll; a human would have called it a camera. "Damn!" Haku exclaimed "Where is everybody?" Then it hit him, the only place he hadn't look into yet...

He went as fast as he could to Kamaji's room, he entered and, as he thought, everyone was there; even Kaze. Even him! They all were excited, screaming and yelling, as if waiting for something that was doing its big entrance.

He went to meet Kaze, who was at front and had a big silly smile on his face, and was about to ask him what the hell was going on there, but was left without words with what he saw in front of him; which was the actual reason everyone was down there.


	10. Bittersweet return

Ch 9

Hello minna! Thank you again for everyone who has been following the story up until now! I decided not to end it just yet, so I'll continue it for as long as I can. Please review if you can, only a few minutes, and if you notice a spelling mistake I didn't please point it out.

Back on earth, the memorial of Chihiro had just finished and her parents were heading home, devastated. They didn't talk to each other on their way home, each one in their own thoughts. Her father thinking on what on the world could have happened to her beloved girl, while her mother was on the day Chihiro went missing,

The day of the accident, her mother had a dream in which Chihiro told her about six years ago, in the abandoned theme park, how Chihiro had signed a contract with a witch to save her and her husband from being eaten and turned back from pigs to humans once again. Then, after the story, Chihiro told her she had to go back with a dragon in order to protect herself and her parents.

She woke up at the ringing of the phone, with the headmistress telling her that an accident had taken place and that Chihiro was nowhere to be found. She immediately called her husband and they both were soon in the school.

There, they saw Saia, Chihiro's best friend, passed out in an ambulance with a broken arm and a bunch of teenagers mixed with parents and teachers in total chaos. They found Chihiro's teacher talking with the headmistress and went to meet her.

The headmistress asked her mother if by any chance Chihiro had gone home, but she said no, thinking that what had happened had been just a dream and was not real. They searched the restrooms, the classrooms, the halls, everyplace in school and concluded that Chihiro was, in fact, not there.

After weeks of searching, nothing; everyone concluded Chihiro was dead and ended up in the memorial that had just finished. They got home and were not in the mood of doing anything. Chihiro's mom went to her room, lied on her bed and started crying. Not knowing was just too hard.

Chihro's father, on the other hand, went to prepare some tea and when it was ready took it upstairs where his wife was. "Here, I brought you some tea," he said and put the cup on the bedside table next to her. She wiped the tears of her face and sat down on the bed; still, tears kept pouring out.

He neared her and hugged her tight. "I know it's hard... I know... But we'll get through this, you'll see everything will be alright."

"How can it be alright when our baby is gone?"

"I know it's hard, but we must not get stuck in this. Chihiro wouldn't like that, would she?"

She wiped her tears again and this time she did not let anymore pour our "You're right, she wouldn't like this. We will be together on this, right?"

"Absolutely" Then they hugged and stayed like that for a while. They both fell asleep in each others arms soon enough.

On her home, Saia kept thinking about the accident that day. She was never sure it would be a good day and had had a bad feeling since she woke up. But that day, the moment the lights went out, she could have sworn she heard Chihiro said 'let go of me' to someone in the dark.

She started looking for her, for Chihiro, but didn't found her, and when she was about to tell a teacher the explosion occurred. Next thing she knew is she was in an hospital bed, with a broken arm and her best friend missing.

The thought of that wouldn't let her, but still she kept silent and never told anyone about it. She had thought things from a hidden boyfriend and a runoff to a kidnapping, but that could have been said to anyone for whatever reason, she didn't necessarily had disappeared because of that.

Even when the cops asked her about the incident she stayed silent. And thinking about that, she realized she had done wrong and decided it was about time she told the truth. So, she stood up from her bed and left her room. Her dad was at work and her mother on the phone.

"Oh, no, poor girl. Mine is devastated... hm... the missing girl was her best friend... no, I have no idea what happened... no... you know? I think she ran off with someone... Well, there was never a corpse... You can't blame me..." Saia could hear before exiting the house in the most extreme silence. Her mother was a fan of gossip; if soon everybody said Chihiro had a secret life in the forest, Saia would know who the culprit was.

She headed for Chihiro's home, hoping her parents were there and hoping she would not be a bother. When she arrived, she knocked the door slightly. After a minute or so she thought about knocking again because they didn't answer, but before she could, Chihiro's dad was at the door.

"Hello, I'm sorry about what happened with Chihiro... I... I came to tell you something..."

He gave Saia a confused look "What is it Saia? About what?"

"It's about Chihiro" Saia said shyly.

"Honey!" screamed Chihiro's dad "I think you should come downstairs... you... we need to listen to something..."

Back on the Spirit World, Haku stood with his mouth opened in awe while a white, warm light embraced Kamaji's place. Out of the light, came a radiant, full of light and life, renewed Chihiro. She came out, walking in the same kimono Haku had seen her before. The kimono's color was green, with orange and pink.

Haku made his way through the crowd quickly and stood a few steps from her, looking in amusement how his loved one came back to life right in front of him, but a little scared it might all be just a dream and that a single approach would ruin everything.

The light vanished, and Chihiro was left there standing. Her knees failed her, she became weak and was about to fall down. She was already waiting for the thud, because no one would react that fast, but she found herself getting caught by Haku's firm embrace.

She raised her head slowly and looked into his eyes. She couldn't believe she was again in front of Haku, being able to touch him and to feel him. Tears started to pour from her eyes, and Haku immediately changed his expression "What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Haku asked in concern.

She somehow found the strength and pushed herself upwards into Haku's lips, kissing him for the first time. Then, she put her arms around him at the same time Haku lifted her from the ground, deepening the kiss after the initial shock.

Awes were heard and they fell back into reality where they were surrounded by people. Haku and Chihiro blushed and he put her back on the floor, still, they never let go of their hands.

Everyone exploded in cheers and congratulations, they all crowded around Chihiro, greeting her once again, shaking her hand, hugging her. The amazing was, all that time, she hadn't make a single sound.

"So you're telling us now, after a month or so from Chihiro's disappearance, that she may have been kidnapped?" asked Chihiro's father to Saia, still didn't believing her words, while pacing the floor.

"Yes."

"Why now? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Chihiro's mother asked.

"Because I didn't know what that had mean... Maybe she didn't even disappeared because of that..."

"Then what's the point in telling us now?" Chihiro's father was still skeptical.

"I don't know... I just thought you needed to know... It's your daughter, after all"

"What is that supposed to mean? I know she is my daughte, I just don't want to have hopes in that she is coming back to be mistaken later on. What if she is just gone? What you are saying has serious implications because you are basically accusing someone of a crime that may not exist!" Chihiro's father exclaimed exasperated.

"Shush, darling, she is just a child..." the mother tried to calm her husband down. "Listen. Saia, it's very considerate of you to tell us that, but it's truth what my husband said, there are very serious implications in what you are saying. It is also truth that... even when we want to believe there is a slight chance of her coming back, if she doesn't... the pain would be unbearable... loosing our child a second time..." She couldn't continue because tears were threatening to pour out again; her husband quickly rushed to he side and hugged her.

"Saia, I think it's best for you to leave now," Chhiro's dad said.

Saia slowly stood up and left the house with her head down. She had never thought Chihiro's parents would react that way; she thought she would be bringing them the hope of getting their daughter back, but she had been wrong.


	11. Message to Saia

CH. 10

Hey guys, another chapter I hope you like!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this and everything goes to their respective owners.**

Saia started to cry, and didn't want to go home like that, so she went to the place where she first met Chihiro. They met in a park, she was new in town, Saia could tell because Chihiro had a notebook and seemed to be "memorizing" the neighborhood.

_Saia neared her and sat next to her in a bench. "Hello, I am Yamabuki Saia, what's your name?"_

"_Ogino Chihiro" she answered without looking up from her notebook. Saia took a peek. Chihiro was drawing something; a beautiful white dragon in the night sky with a girl on top of it._

"_Wow, that's beautiful" Saia said; Chihiro closed the notebook fast, not wanting anyone to see the drawing. "Oh, but don't stop, it was beautiful."_

"_It's mine... It's... a very precious memory... a very precious promise... only mine..." Chihiro replied shyly whilst hugging the notebook._

"_Well, maybe you could share it with me too," Saia suggested cheerfully, still, Chihiro shook her head not wanting to let anyone know about her secret adventure in the Spirit World._

The memory faded and Saia found herself hugging her knees and crying on them. Another memory came, when they found out they went to the same school. Chihiro's first introduction was very soft, barely audible, she was about to cry out of shyness. She was sitting in the last seat of the last row, so far away from Saia.

On the lunch break a few girls approached her, trying to be friendly; but when they saw she wasn't good with work and was so defenseless they changed their attitude.

"_Look at yourself, so skinny and pale, are you sure you are supposed to be in this grade?" said a blonde one, very full of herself._

"_Yeah, I think you should be downgraded... or better, you should go to a doctor to check if there's nothing wrong with your brain..." replied the other one, laughing at the comment._

"_Just look at her, she can't even speak when we mock her... you won't do any friends like this..." a third one intervened._

"_I have an idea, we will give you the privilege of being our friend, in exchange of some favors." the blonde said again._

"_Yes, you will have to do our classwork, homework, and carry our stuff wherever we go..." was saying the third girl when..._

"_Don't you have anything better to do?" Saia interrupted._

"_Oh, our little Saia is here to defend the new girl, how sweet."_

"_At least I am not that idiot as to need 'the new girl' to do my homework" Saia smiled victoriously._

_The girls looked at her offended, then at Chihiro meanly and finally left her alone._

"_Thank you" Chihiro said once they were gone. After the adventure in the Spirit World, she had come to expect everyone to be like Lin or Haku, but they were not; the people was mean and treated her bad, leaving her own self esteem on the ground._

"_No problem, I'm really glad I helped you; or else you would've ended up as their slave" Saia said and laughed at the comment, but as she got no response of Chihiro, she started hesitating. She grabbed a chair and neared it to Chihiro's seat, but when she was about to sit down, the chair slipped and Saia ended up on the floor._

_Chihiro couldn't help the laughter that came out of her mouth. "Oh, so you can actually laugh" Saia said as if she had discoveres America and joined Chihro's laughter._

At the remember of that day, Saia hugged her legs tighter wishing Chihiro would come back once more. "Chihiro, I miss you... where are you?"

'I'm fine Saia, I've never been better,' answered Chihro's voice as if carried by the wind; it was a melodic tune, almost like a song. Saia jumped in surprise and fell off the bench.

"I must be going crazy" Saia whispered to herself.

'No, you aren't'

"Hiro-chan? Is that really you?" Saia asked again, never expecting an answer, Hiro was the nickname Saia chose for her on their first hangout together... she said Chihiro was too long and made a shorter one.

'Not really, just my voice. I'm using it now just to let you know I'm safe and sound.'

"But... where are you? Are you alive, dead?"

'I'm alive, but in a place unreachable for you. I am not going back, and I just needed you to know that you were my best real friend in the human world and I am grateful for that. I knew... know I can count on you for anything and I want you to know, that even if I'm not there in person, I will always be with you. In the good and the bad.'

"You can't just leave like this... there are a lot of things I need to know... and your parents!"

'Unfortunately I don't have enough time, I just came to tell you that. Now, farewell my friend... Oh! And don't worry about my parents, I'm going to them now...' After that, silence came. Saia kept asking questions, but she didn't got the answers because Chihiro was already gone.

Saia woke up on the bench again, confused. Had it all been a dream? She had the weird sensation it had, but at the same time it hadn't; she knew that what she heard from Chihiro's voice was the truth and felt at peace for the first time in weeks, although she could not explain herself why. "Farewell, Hiro-chan."


	12. I'll always be there

Ch 11

Chihiro's parents sat on the couch right after Saia had left. Chihiro's mom was crying and Chihiro's dad was biting his nails.

"Do you think it could be true?" Chihiro's mother asked, shyly, not wanted to sound to hopeful.

Chihiro's father just buffed and stood up to pace the floor.

"I.. I mean... if that were true, if she were still alive, leave that; what if she is kidnapped but we as her parents don't do anything to save her? She... she could be suffering from... horrible... crimes while we are discussing this."

"Do you think I don't know?" Chihiro's dad replied "I know what she could be going through, I just find it hard to believe, because the school didn't mentioned anything about any suspicious person, it could have been any of her classmates that hugged her in fright, but as it was too sudden, Chihiro just told that person to let go of her," he said thinking of all the possibilities.

It was true, though, that the possibility of Chihiro being kidnapped was that of less than one percent, and her father didn't want his wife to get her hopes high making up some wicked story that was not true. She would just be devastated afterward, and he didn't want anymore complications.

Suddenly, the light flickered, and a fine breeze flew across the living room.

'Mom, dad, don't fight,' it was Chihiro's voice, as clear as if she were standing with them in the same room. Her parents looked all around the room and then at each other, with a confused look in their eyes. 'Don't worry, you are not hallucinating' said again Chihiro's voice and then chuckled.

"Is... is that really you, Chihiro?" Her mother asked shyly while her father looked at his wife with concern.

'No, I'm not here, just my voice.'

"How... how is that possible?" her father asked.

'It's jut possible. Listen, I don't have much time, but I want to tell you that I love you guys. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me, or sacrificed for me. Thank you for always been there for me, and forgive me for been such an ungrateful daughter.'

"Don't say that..." her mother said standing up "Don't you ever say that again, Chihiro, you were... are... everything to us. You always lighted up our world, and you were always what kept us going..." her mother started crying uncontrollably.

'Don't cry, mom, I'm okay. I miss you a lot, but I'll be okay and you have to be strong and move on.'

"How can we do that if you're not there?" said her father.

'Who says I'm not? I'm always there and I'll always be in your hearts and as long as you don't forget me, I'll still be there.'

"How could we ever forget you? You are our daughter" her mother replied.

'That's why I won't leave you. Now, I have to go, but remember that I'm always there.'

Then a warm breeze opened the window and then silence. There was such a calm and peace that it was hard to believe that it was even human, but in that home, from that day on, no one ever cried again for Chihiro.

Her parents, too, woke up on the sofa wondering if it had been a dream, but with a feeling of peace in they're souls and hearts that they truly doubt it. They never told anyone, but they were sure Chihiro was happy and in a better place.

A couple of years later, her parents had another child. He was a little boy, and they always thought of him as a miracle, because he had been born under risky circumstances. They never hid Chihiro from him, and he knew all about her big sister and how she was now in a better place.

Whenever they felt a warm breeze, they knew Chihiro was there, looking and taking care of her family from wherever place she was.


	13. Chihiro's New Beginning

CH. 12

**Hey guys! I'm back! Please, don't kill me! I know I took a lot of time before uploading and I'm so so sorry! It won't happen again, I promise. Well then, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all the readers, subscriptors and reviewers. I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY IN ANY WAY!**

That night, Chihiro was sleeping inside a new room that was prepared for her earlier. It was a room she'd share with Haku from that moment on; he was sitting next to her, stroking her hair and watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so different than the last time he saw her. He was happy again.

Sending her voice to the human world to say goodbye was really tiring and used great deal of her energy, so she was resting. She would have her voice back once she woke up. She was dreaming about Haku and the moment they shared their first kiss; the image quickly changed and Chihiro appeared running behind three children and playing with them: her and Haku's children.

She was dreaming of her desires, but the dream was interrupted by the Spirit of Life, who transported Chihiro into its realm. "Hello, again. So, are you satisfied?"

"Yes! It's so amazing to be back, and Haku, I kissed him! And he kissed me back! We can be happy now." Chihiro said excited, without being able to contain her happiness.

"Not so fast, Chihiro. I gave you a second chance, but not for free. You know? I kind of made an illegal movement by bringing you back to life, so when they ask me, I'll say I didn't. I'll say you just became an unusually powerful ghost which allowed you to live in the spirit realm with the gods."

Chihiro was confused "But I don't have any power"

"Yes you do. You just sent your voice to your parents to say goodbye, right? You have the power to trespass the barrier between the two worlds, so you will be my assistant. You will go and pick up the rebellious souls that don't want to return to me like they should." The spirit explained.

"Huh?"

"You see, I am the Spirit of Life. I give it and take it away; I took your soul and put it in paradise, which strangely wasn't enough for you. But on Earth, the humans tend to stay there and cling into the life they don't have anymore, so, once twice a month I'll send you to pic them up."

"Oh, I see"

"You must go whenever I summon you without complains. I'll let you rest the next two weeks, then you'll start your new job."

"Okay, thank you again, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome child. Now, I'll leave. By the way, thank YOU for making the voices on Earth stop."

"What? I just said goodbye to my family and friends."

"You put them at ease, so they stopped praying. Thank you for that, they really annoyed me. Bye-bye, have a great eternity next to Haku" The spirit said and smiled, then everything vanished and Chihiro slowly opened her eyes.

She stirred on the bed and notice she wasn't alone, Haku was next to her and had fallen asleep while watching her.. He was hugging her by the waist and had a smile on his face; he seemed at peace and was way better than when she last saw him. She realized it was still night time and went back to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later, when the sun was rising and she sat on her bed to watch it. Suddenly, Haku came in with a tray of food and a flower. "Good morning" he said smiling. Chihiro turned around to see him and she smiled too "Good morning."

"To my princess" he said, and put the tray on the bed next to Chihiro "the breakfast is served." Chihiro's heart melted of sweetness and she couldn't help an "awww" that escaped her lips. She neared Haku and kissed him softly, he returned the kiss and smiled when they broke apart for air "Thank you," Chihiro said.

Then she started eating. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, but, now that she thought about it, she hadn't taste any food at all while in the Spirit world. It was strange she hadn't become a shadow. Then she remembered the tea, and she figured it counted as food.

She finished eating fast and then got in the shower. All that time Haku couldn't believe everything was real and he couldn't stop smiling. He didn't want to be apart from Chihiro even a second, so he got into the shower with her.

"Haku!" she shrieked "What are you doing?"

"I just realized I can't be without you. Not even a second. I really missed you, I thought I lost you forever." He replied while hugging her by the waist.

"Okay, I get that part, but I'm in the shower and I'm naked. I love you and all, but I don't want to go that fast." Chihiro explained while blushing.

Haku, surprisingly, hadn't repaired in the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes; for him it was just a hug in the shower, but he understood what Chihiro wanted to say. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that; in fact, the reproductive method of us, dragons, is quite different from yours, humans."

"Really?" She said in disbelief. Maybe he was making that up just to stay with her like that. "Anyway, I don't feel comfortable like this, so if you please leave the bathroom and let me finish my shower." Haku suddenly wore a pained expression on his face "I don't mean it like that; I love you, Haku, but for me, this situation is awkward. No one has ever seen me naked but me, and taking that step out of nowhere just feels strange. I'm not used to this, so, please, get out."

Haku understood what she wanted and he got out. He changed his clothes that were wet, and waited for Chihiro in the bedroom. He didn't understand why was it such a sin to be with her like that; the dragons didn't hide their body. Actually, Haku had seen some human women naked already, back in the days when his river was used to take showers by the people. He had also seen men naked. It wasn't such a big deal. Apparentely, for Chihiro it was. He just didn't understand. After a while, she got out of the bathroom. He also didn't understand what took her so long because it was just a shower.

She went to the drawer and got her clean clothes and quickly got dressed. Then, she went to sit next to Haku in their bed and cuddled next to him; he didn't respond to her, he was still shocked that she asked him to get out of the shower, and she didn't want him to be mad nor sad because of what she said.

"Haku" she said, getting him out of his thought "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean it."

Haku looked at Chihiro surprised and then laughed "Don't worry, I'm not sad or hurt or anything, I was just trying to figure out why is it so important that I can's see my partner, my love, my mate, like she is naturally," then he put an arm around her shoulders in a tight embrace.

"Well, Haku, I was raised like that. Like, a man shows respect to the woman by not seeing her and vice-verse. The man or woman waits until the woman or man wants to show him or herself in front of the other. You don't just bump into the shower like that, it's too soon; I still need to get used to this. I'm only sixteen." She explained and waited to see his reaction.

"Chihiro... I'm so sorry, I didn't know it meant so much to you. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I'll wait until you are ready." He said and looked down to see her.

"Haku... thank you," she said and looked up to see him. Slowly, they leaned in and kissed sweet and deeply; when they parted, she said "The godess of life hired me to work for her."

Haku's eyes widened considerably "Are you sure you're okay with it, Chihiro?" he asked concerned.

"It's not like I have a choice, after all, she brought me back. It's a fair price, I guess." Chihiro replied and smiles reassurengly "Don't worry, Haku, I'll be okay."

Haku returned the smile and look deeply into her eyes "Chihiro, if I'd ask you to marry me... would you?" He asked looking at his very intersting pants clearly nervous. Chihiro was taken aback but soon got over it.

"Yes" she said, with the biggest smile on her face she'd ever had "Yes, I would, but... you haven't asked yet" she laughed and made Haku laugh at her logic. "Don't do it now, let me get used to this first, Haku. When you ask I surely will, but now it's not the time yet. Please?" she pleaded now serious.

"Okay, Chihiro, I'll wait until you're ready" he said kissing her forehead. Then, Chihiro and Haku got up from bed and went for a walk in a flowered field. Yubaba gave Haku some vacation after what happened to spent with Chihiro, in case you wondered, and yes, he is still working for her, again.


End file.
